


Moonlight

by Spilled_My_Tea



Category: Logic x Creativity, Logince - Fandom, Roman X Logan - Fandom, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides Ship
Genre: Gay, Logince - Freeform, M/M, sander sides ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spilled_My_Tea/pseuds/Spilled_My_Tea
Summary: Well my friends are literally yelling at me to write fluff so here’s some fluffwarnings: none this is all fluff :’)
Relationships: Logan x Roman, Logince
Kudos: 17





	Moonlight

To say Logan was tired would have been an understatement, but the last thing he wanted to do was go to sleep. It was well after midnight on Thursday, and here you were: still stuck in the library studying for the next day.

There were a few people still left at the surrounding tables, but not nearly as many as there were three hours ago. Logan’s head pounded more and more with every word he read, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. His logic in the renaissance was his current lowest, and he was not going to be caught without logic in all of history. However the more he stressed the less he retained. Logan decided to close the textbook he had been staring at for the past 45 minutes and hit the shelves to look for a different one.

Logan had been searching for all of 30 seconds when he suddenly felt a pair of hands on his waist. Logan almost let out a scream until he was spun around and saw a familiar pair of brown eyes and brown/purple hair staring back at him.

“Jesus Roman you’re gonna give me a heart attack!” Logan said softly but intensely at his boyfriend as he fixed his tie.

He cracked a small smile. “I thought I’d find you here.”

“Yes, I’ve been here since 9:00.” Logan sighed.

“If you wanna do well you do realize you need to sleep, right?” He said. “It’s almost 1am babe.” Logan sighed and fell into his chest.

“I can’t. I still need to memorize-”

“No.” Roman cut him off. “C’mon. You need to get to bed.” 

“Five more minutes?” Logan looked up at him.

“Fine. But I’m staying with you.”

Logan gave him a small smile. Logan decided to forego looking for a new book and went back to his seat at the table and studied his past notes and whatever other stuff he had sprawled out in front of him. Roman sat down next to him, looking annoyed that time wasn’t passing by faster.

Logan tried to squeeze as much knowledge into those last five minutes as he could. When time was up, Roman made sure the logical side knew it.

“Alright nerd, time to go.” He said and began to pack up for Logan. Logan reluctantly started to clean up too. That’s the thing about Roman, he’s overprotective in every sense of the word. Getting jealous over boys looking at Logan? Yep. Getting pissed off if someone teased Logan (even if they were joking)? Most definitely. Freaking out about him not eating or sleeping enough? You bet.

He ended up taking Logan’s bag and throwing it over his shoulder. “Let’s go.” He said, holding out his hand. Logan grabbed it and let him take the lead. He decided to head to Roman’s room since it was closest.

“You okay with staying here?” He asked.

“Of course.” Logan replied. He smiled and spoke the password to open the door. The dimly lit, ornate room was eerily quiet at this hour, and it made Logan all the more sleepy. Logan resisted the urge to close his eyes.

“Almost there love.” Roman said with a soft smile, clearly noticing Logan’s droopy eyes and slow moving demeanor.

He guided the logical side up the stairs and into his room. Logan walked over and sat on the edge of his bed while he hung Logan’s bag on the back of his chair and went to his dresser to pick out pajamas for both of them.

A minute later he walked over to Logan in his lion king onesie and handed Logan some normal matching pajamas, “This okay?” He asked, earning a nod from Logan.

“Can you help? I’m sleepy.” Logan said.

Roman chuckled before walking back over to help Logan’s uncoordinated limbs. He turned Loan around so his back was facing him and carefully lifted Logan’s shirt off to replace it with the nightshirt. “That good?”

“Perfect.” Logan smiled.

“I’ll be right there okay?” He said. Roman went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and somehow Logan managed to put on the pants to Roman had left for him and throw his jeans.

When Roman came out, he was met with the sight of Logan curled up under his blankets, wide eyes sparking in the moonlight that shone through the window, and his heart swelled. How did he get so lucky?

He made his way over and slid in next to Logan. Logan instinctively cuddled up close to him and laid his head on his chest.

“I don’t like it when you overwork yourself.” He said. He began to brush his hand through Logan’s hair slowly.

“I’m sorry babe..I just wanna do well.”

“I know. I just wanna make sure you’re taking care of yourself too, yeah?” He whispered.

“I love you.” Logan said and looked up at him. He leaned down to give him a short peck before returning to the cuddling position.

“I love you too.” He said, and after a few moments, “Now sleep. I’ll be here in the morning. Promise.” And with that, Logan’s eyes finally fell closed for good.


End file.
